


The Silence Loomed High like a Mountain

by Manofbooksandtv



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manofbooksandtv/pseuds/Manofbooksandtv
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Silence Loomed High like a Mountain

“It doesn’t count if you’re already planning your defeat,” Biden groused, as he cuddled up closer to Donald under the White House sheets.

“You’ll still have beaten me,” murmured Donald, caught halfway between dreamland and the waking world.

“But I don’t want you to roll over and just take it. I want to break you!”

“We can do some roleplay later if that helps?”

“No, I want an actual win.”

Donald sat up in bed and reached for his phone. If he was going to be awake, he might as well send out some tweets. “I don’t get it. You’ll have won.”

“Winning’s not the only thing that counts Donny. It’s how you win that matters!

“Joey, you’ve said some weird things in our time, but that has to be the weirdest thing you ever said. Winning is winning. It’s all that matters.”

“You can’t tell me that cheating at something feels the same as doing it fairly. The joy of winning comes from putting your actual skills to the test and coming out victorious.”

“The joy of winning comes from winning,” Donald snorted. “See, this is why you Dems can’t win; you don’t get why it matters.”

“And why does it matter?”

“Because if you don’t win, you’re a loser. And there’s nothing worse than being a loser.”

“You’re still a loser if you cheat Donald, you’re just one that’s so pathetic you need to lie about it.”

Then silence.

The two men lay down again, no longer in an embrace.

The bed was now as cold as a mountain


End file.
